Destiny of SAO
by Azrael Grimm
Summary: Akihiko Kayaba and Bungie worked together to make the ultimate gaming experience for SAO and Destiny. They agreed that the games should invert with each other somehow but Bungie didn't know what Akihiko's true intentions were. Now Three Guardians are in SAO trying to help the players of SAO.


**[Chapter 1]**

**Hey guys, here's another story and I sincerely apologize for not updating on my other stories. I'm working on two other ones including this one, along with two actual books, and not to mention school and considering Holidays are coming up I'm trying my best to spend a lot of time with my friends and family. Anyway, I was inspired to write this story by Slayer911's "New Player" So please check out her story, and Slayer if you're reading this thank you tons for inspiring me to write this story.**

** -Sincerely Azrael Grimm**

I made a deep heavy sigh as I looked at the latest Destiny Update, apparently Bungie made a deal with a guy named Akihiko Kayaba, whom made a game for something called the Nerve Gear that is the first ever VR (Virtual Reality) gaming console. When I heard of the thing I pre-ordered it as quickly as I could of course. Now apparently, Bungie's game Destiny is now meant to work with the Nerve Gear.

The reason I did a deep sigh is because of how much money Destiny would be for the Nerve Gear. Luckily everything I had for it would still be there, and along with what other things would be in there which would include the DLC packs as well. I placed the order and saw that it would arrive in twenty four hours which made me raise my eyebrow but I shrugged it off. I looked down at the far right corner and noticed the time.

**2:30pm 11/5/2022**

I scowled in annoyance as I realized it was about time for me to meet up with a couple of friends of mine. I got up from the chair I was sitting on that was for my computer. I looked around my room once looking for my jacket, I found it and put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror to see if I was suitable to go outside. I had black combat boots, a pair of dark blue jeans, a black shirt with red tribal designs on it and finally the black jacket I just put on. I then looked at myself, I had black hair and piercing green eyes that kept changing different greens.

I would be considered handsome, or hot as most girls have told me before, but I never saw why. I shrugged and walked out of my room and headed down stairs and out the front door. I went to my car which was a black and silver Lamborghini. I still couldn't believe I was getting paid so much money just for selling a few designs for a different type of console I made in my garage. The company gave me loads of money every month just for me to give them another blue print every three months.

I took my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door of the vehicle. Got in, closed the door, started it up, and drove off to downtown. It was pretty sunny outside which was surprising considering it was November. I grabbed my pair of shades and put them on. Five minutes later I was in downtown, I looked for Max's car which is one of the friends I was meeting up with. I saw it, and him at a normal Starbucks place, on his laptop sipping some coffee which he definitely didn't need, he was crazy enough as it is. Max was pretty tall standing at five ten.

He was scrawny but don't let that fool you, he was probably the fastest and bravest person I've ever met. I found a parking spot pretty quickly and got out of the car. Max noticed me and waved me over. Max was Latino with a pair of glasses and curly black hair almost as dark as mine. He wore a white shirt with bright baggy blue jeans and blue and white sneakers.

I sighed and walked towards him, "Grimmy!" he yelled out. I scowled at the nickname he gave me. He calls me that because my last name has to be Grimm, "What's up Max?" I say to him as I slap his palm and grasp it in a greeting manner. He does the same and grins cheekily.

"Nothing really, oh did you see the update for Destiny dude? It's wickedly awesome!" He cries out, making some people look at him like as if he was nuts, which he was in a sense.

"Yeah I saw it, and I already ordered the thing. Although it is quite curious why it's coming in twenty four hours."

He just shrugged, "Don't know dude, but it doesn't really matter. So you gonna be sticking with your Hunter?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I am dude, and you know I'm skilled with the sniper. Especially when I shot you in the head twenty times in a row."

He waved his hand in a shooing away motion, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I totally nova bombed your ass."

"Yeah well I still call bullshit on that. I shot you in your head before you sent them out."

"Of course you are, still pissed that 'lil 'ol me managed to kill ya."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, have you seen Alex? He was supposed to meet us here." He sighed, "Who knows, he's most likely gonna be late again."

I nod, "Most likely, anyway I'm gonna get something to drink." I grab his coffee from the table and throw it in the trash, he looks at me like as is if I killed his puppy, "And you don't need any more of that, your hyper enough as it is."

He rolls his eyes, "Why of course my lord, how could I have been so stupid?" he asks sarcastically.

I shake my head in amusement as I walk inside the Starbucks and as Max sits back down looking at his laptop. I noticed there weren't that many people today which I was glad for.

"Ah, Azrael. Usual I'm guessing?" Adam said behind the counter.

Adam was a tall, lean, adult. He had messy dark brown hair and shiny blue eyes which unnerved me for some reason. "Yeah Adam, thanks." He smiled at me, which I just simply shrugged off. "So what brings the famous Azrael Grimm here?" I glare at him, "I'm not that famous."

I simply replied. "True, but for gamers around the world you are that's for sure." I roll my eyes. I worked for a gaming company which is an impressive feat for someone my age. I put down designs for a certain console I've been working on for a couple years, it's supposed to be kind of like physical VR.

When I made my first design, a gaming company found out about if somehow and offered my quite a lot of money for it, and promised me a regular pay check if I keep sending them designs for certain types of games. RPG, First Person Shooter, and other types of games that is meant for First person. I don't even know the companies name, but it never bothered me because I make a design they give me over three thousand dollars or more every month or so. So I was happy about that.

"Yeah well, that maybe true but I would prefer to keep it that way in all honesty. I'd rather not be super famous like getting into Hollywood famous."

"Whatever man, here's your drink." He slid over my drink which was hot chocolate mixed in with a lot of mint flavoring. I'm not a big fan of caffeine as it has the opposite effects on me as it's supposed to have for others.

I was about to bring my wallet out to pay for it when Adam said, "It's on the house. I can tell you've been working a lot lately, besides you paid a lot for your last drink." I blushed in embracement as I remembered what happened. I was really tired and I accidently gave a hundred dollar bill instead of a five. "Well can you blame me? I stayed up for days working on the new design non-stop." He chuckled,

"Uh-huh. Well, have a good day Azrael."

"You too." I grabbed my drink and walked out of the Starbucks. I went back to Max and sat down across him.

"So Max, how's school going?" I ask him.

He looked up at me and shrugged, "It's been alright I guess, my teacher cusses a lot though." I roll my eyes at that, "Yes you've told me." He was about to retort when a green Camaro drove up with rock music blaring. I shook my head knowing it was Alex, he got out of his car. We wore some shades but they were Metallic color unlike my black ones. He had light brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He had a black workout shirt and some brown shorts along with some brown shoes.

"What's up my friends!?" he yelled out to us.

"Your late." Was my simple reply.

"Always so serious Grimm. Loosen up a bit eh?" He said as he punched my shoulder slightly. I simply glared at him. "Whoa there Grimm, no need to give me such a scary face. Although I recommend getting yourself a girl, maybe she could help you relieve some of that stress if you know what I mean." He lowered his glasses down while wiggling his eyebrows. I scowled trying to hide the fact that I was blushing.

"Shut up and get a drink already." He just chuckles and walks into the Starbucks.

"I swear I'm gonna kill him one of these days."

Max looked at me confused, "Didn't you do that yesterday? And the day before that, and the day before that?"

"Yeah, virtually. Not in real life to get rid of his stupidity."

Max just shrugged, "But seriously dude, Alex is right your always so tense and serious. You need a girl in your life man, I've got one, Alex got one, why don't you?"

"First of all, don't speak about girls as if their objects. Secondly, because I'm too busy to pay attention to them. I'd rather have a girlfriend and spend time with her and treat her right then have leave her alone and just ignore her with my work."

Max nodded, "True, but couldn't you just take breaks? I mean come on, you need to release some stress somehow."

I glared at him before taking a sip of my drink. "Shut up."

He chuckled and went back to him computer, a few minutes later Alex walked back out holding an expresso. "Let me guess, Irish style expresso?"

He grinned cheekily at me, "You know me to well Grimm."

I rolled my eyes, and got up. "I'll be right back, I gotta get something from my car." They both nodded as I walked towards my car. I opened the back seat and grabbed a brief case from it and walked back. I set the brief case down and Alex glanced at it. He took his shades off and looked at me with a serious expression and curiosity in his eyes. "What's in the case?" I grinned at him and said, "Why my friend, this is how we're gonna beat Destiny with the Nerve Gear."

-Line Break-

It was 11/6/2022 now, I had everything I needed for the release of Destiny and SAO for the Nerve Gear. Apparently they could intertwine with each together with each other but for that to happen you need to be a level 30 on Destiny which I found very interesting. The people whom played Destiny before for Xbox one and all, were able to transfer their data to the Nerve gear for an extra three hundred dollars which was a ridiculous price but it would be worth it. I lay on my bed with the Nerve Gear on my head with Destiny put into it, I closed my eyes and yelled out, "Link Start!" Once I did there was all white, then a tunnel with random rainbow colors. Then, I was in a ship.

I looked around it then out the window to see Earth. I looked down at myself and saw my Jackknife 2.1 gauntlets which had the thunderdevil shade on. I looked down at my chest and saw the Crest of Alpha Lupi on. I smirked, as I continued to observe myself when a voice in my head said, "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

I rolled my eyes as my Ghost appeared before me, it was an odd shaped mechanic with nine triangles on it. Five on the back, four on the front, it had one  
>glowing blue eye in the center. "Well hello there, little light." I said back.<p>

"Don't do that." Ghost replied. "Anyway, you have to go to the tower in a matter of hours. The Speaker wishes to speak to you and all the other Guardians, until then where should we go?"

I thought over it for a second before deciding, "We're heading to the Black Garden." I put in the coordinates before my Ghost could reply and we went into a jump.

-Time Skip-

I sat on a Gate Keepers head, as I watched the Heart explode. "Well . . . let's never do that again." My ghost said.

I nodded, "Toughest fight, of my freaking life."

"And you ended it pretty quickly, especially for a beginner. Anyway we should head back to the tower. The Speaker is ready to speak with everyone."

"Alright, get us there safely alright little light?"

He looked at me and I had to guess he was glaring at me. And with that he teleported us to our ship and we jumped towards the tower. Ten minutes later I was at the tower and I had to say it was a very beautiful and awe inspiring site.

"There it is, the last safe city on earth. And the tower, the place where the Guardians live."

"It looks better like this than on a screen."

"Yes, it is quite magnificent."

I nodded as I teleported on the tower where thousands maybe millions of guardians were walking around. I looked around a bit and saw Eris on the left holding her glowing green orb of fire. I looked to my left and saw the Cryptarc. I smirked as I took my helmet off and it was transported into my inventory.

"Grimm!"

I looked over and saw Max in all his Warlock glory. Blue skin, yellow eyes, and longish spiked black hair. "Yo Max." I turned towards him as we did a fist bump. "What's up?"

"Eh nothing much, just patrolled Earth a little bit and got rid of a few scouting Fallen. What about you, boss man?"  
>I rose an eyebrow but shrugged it off, "I just finished the Black Garden. Don't want to do that again by myself."<p>

"Whoa, did the mighty Grimm Reaper just say he's not gonna do something again?" A robotic voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Alex in Exo form. Black armor with red tint with white eyes and lights. "Yo Alex, and yes. I the almighty Grimm Reaper as said I will never do the Black Garden mission by myself . . . for a while." I said with a smirk.

Alex's eyes widened. "Has Grimm made a Joke? The world is ending, everybody run for your lives!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I made a joke. So what?"

Max was about to say something but he was interrupted, "If I may have your attention please."

We all looked up to see the Speaker with his white robes, white mask, white gloves, and blackish hood.

"Welcome guardians to the Tower. Today you begin your legend as the Guardian of the universe and today you will begin to understand one another as you have never before. The Darkness here is stronger and much more unpreditciable than it was before, so you must fight harder to brighten your light and shine the Darkness away."

After that there was a lot of cheers from the crowd but that all ended quickly as the sky turned red. I looked up and was shocked to see giant square shapes with certain calculations in them in the sky glowing red. And to top it all off Red ooze started to drip out of the cracks between the squares. The all started to form a bubble floating a few feet in the air behind the Speaker.

I grabbed my 'IceBreaker' sniper rifle and aimed it at the blob. Max was charging up a Nova bomb while Alex was brought out 'Dragons Breath' and kneeled to get more leverage. Everyone else was still in awe or brought out their respective weaponry.  
>The blob started to take a shape and it turned into a being that was defiantly not supposed to be in this game. It was big and cloaked that unnerved me.<p>

"Greetings, I am Akihiko Kayaba. Creator of the Nerve Gear and SAO. Maybe not all of you have noticed but there is no 'sign out' option. Let me assure you this is not a glitch, but it was intended to happen."

There were murmurs going around the crowd.

"For you all to leave this game you must rank of up to Level 30 and go to SAO and finish the 100 levels in the game to leave. Those of you whom are already level 30 will be transported to SAO immediately."

After saying that, Akihiko waved one of his arms out and some players started to glow then disappear in glowing blue and white shards. I looked to Max and saw that he was starting to glow as well. I then turned to Alex whom was looking at himself in confusion as he started to glow. I looked down at my arms and saw that I was glowing too.

I looked up at Akihiko and I felt an uncontrollable rage. I let out my rage with a battle cry, but before I could do anything. Everything went dark.

**(Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this Chapter. If this chapter gets up to at least five reviews I'll continue with it. I hope you've all had a wonderful Holiday season and I hope to see you all in my next story.  
>Sincerely- Azrael Grimm)<strong>


End file.
